Plaisir interdit
by Helliarys
Summary: Tout ce que je voulais, après cette affreuse journée de boulot, c'était mordre dans cet appétissant beignet. Mais visiblement, mon cerveau... ou le sort en a décidé autrement!
1. Mon beignet

_Bonsoir :) _

_Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site, et toute nouvelle au niveau fanfiction, alors j'espère que j'ai tout fait correctement! _

_L'univers et les personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, la seule personne qui m'appartient est donc mon OC. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ma petite histoire vous plaira!_

* * *

Je l'approchai lentement de mes lèvres, ce plaisir tant attendu.

Les yeux brillants de désirs, à quelques pas seulement de l'endroit où je l'avais acquis, je le tenais fermement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, certaine qu'à la moindre occasion, on tenterait de me le voler. Cependant, personne ne semblait approcher, et bien que la plus grande partie de mon attention soit focalisée sur l'objet de mon désir, je guettais les alentours, prudente.

Faut dire que ce beignet, je l'avais amplement mérité !

Ma journée avait été complètement chaotique. Je m'étais levée tôt, et en retard, de surcroit ! Ce qui m'avait bien évidemment obligée à sauter la case petit déjeuner, à griller la priorité à un céder le passage, et à courir de ma voiture au magasin sous une pluie battante – ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire friser mes adorables cheveux-. Autant dire que ça avait bien commencé !

Par la suite, j'avais dû attendre devant les portes coulissantes que quelqu'un daigne venir m'ouvrir –car le supermarché n'était pas encore ouvert aux clients- pour ensuite me précipiter dans les vestiaires, me changer à toute allure, et courir à travers la moitié du magasin avant de biper avec une minute de retard – ce qui avait eu le don de m'agacer prodigieusement, soit dit en passant !-.

Puis, ça avait été le même bonheur que les deux derniers mois : prendre ma caisse dans le coffre, aller à la caisse où les responsables m'avaient placées, installer ma caisse, vérifier la présence de mon stylo et de mon tampon, regarder s'il restait assez de papier pour les ticket et pour les factures, nettoyer rapidement la tapis roulant et l'écran tactile, saluer mes autres collègues qui s'installaient autour de moi –pas trop proches pour éviter les bavardages- allumer la petite lumière qui indiquait que ma caisse était ouverte et puis…

L'attente.

Après quoi, l'annonce sonnant le début de la journée avait résonnée dans tout le magasin, et les premiers clients s'étaient précipités en courant dans les rayons. J'avais longuement soupiré en m'asseyant lourdement sur ma chaise : une nouvelle merveilleuse et gratifiante journée était sur le point de commencer. En attendant les premières personnes, j'avais tenté avec fougue de remettre mes cheveux en place et de les coiffer à l'aide de mes doigts, sauf que, n'écoutant que leur volonté propre, ils avaient tout simplement refusés d'écouter ce que je m'évertuais à leur dire depuis des années et rebiquaient de tous côtés.

J'avais laissé tomber cette affaire lorsqu'un client s'était présenté, visiblement pressé, tout au bout de mon tapis roulant. Les bips bips s'étaient ensuite enchaînés sans interruption, très vite rejoint pas les grondements sourds de mon ventre. Pour avoir ma pause, j'avais dû attendre encore quatre heures. Quatre heures de bips, de « vous avez la carte du magasin ? » « Est-ce que vous voulez une remise sur les casseroles ? » « Oui monsieur les promotions sont bien passées sur cet article. » « Ha, je suis désolée, le code barre est déchiré, vous voulez aller reprendre un autre article ? »… Quatre heures de galère pure et dure durant lesquels j'avais cru devenir folle.

Et enfin, alors que je pensais ne plus avoir de pause et songeais à demander à un client s'il ne voulait pas me céder un bout de pain, ma collègue était venue. Soupirant de soulagement, la vessie prête à exploser, mon ventre grondant plus fort que le tonnerre, je m'étais précipitée –sans oublier de biper- vers les vestiaires. En un temps record, j'avais fait ma petite besogne aux toilettes, pris le peu d'argent qu'il me restait dans mon porte-monnaie, et allumé la télé dans la salle de pause.

Je m'étais arrêtée plusieurs minutes devant le distributeur, lorgnant les paquets de chips qui pendouillaient derrière la vitre. Finalement, avec les quelques misérables pièces qui me restaient, j'avais acheté un paquet de bonbon bas prix et des twix. Cool le repas, hein ? Sauf que le paquet de bonbon était resté coincé, et malgré tous mes efforts pour le décrocher, il ne descendit jamais. Je m'étais donc contentée de mon twix en regardant une émission totalement barbante sur les pingouins –tout en lançant des regards incendiaires vers le distributeur-, puis avait attendu l'heure de reprise en zappant allègrement d'une chaîne à l'autre, constatant qu'en effet vers midi il n'y avait absolument rien à la télé. Rien de surprenant, en soi.

Et, malheureusement, l'heure avait sonné. J'avais beaucoup soupiré, en retournant vers ma caisse où ma collègue attendait que je reprenne ma place. Quatre autres longues heures trépidantes s'étaient ensuite déroulées, durant lesquelles plusieurs clients me braillèrent dessus parce que « vous allez trop vite je n'ai pas le temps de ranger mes courses ! » ou alors « vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite ? » ou encore « Ce n'est pas le bon prix ! Ohlala dans ce magasin c'est toujours la même chose ! ». Bref, les plaintes avaient abondement plu sur moi, et quand enfin ma journée s'était terminée, j'étais si énervée que j'aurais sauté à la gorge du premier zozo venu.

J'étais sortie sur le parking alors que le soleil brillait encore, ce qui me réjouit énormément, car la plupart du temps, je ne le voyais pas de la journée. J'avais donc décidé de faire un petit tour en ville pour me dégager la tête de l'ambiance « supermarché », et m'étais très vite arrêtée pour baver et contempler amoureusement les viennoiseries exposées dans une vitrine. Ma production de salive et les grondements de mon ventre augmentant dangereusement, j'avais craqué sans trop de remord et était ressortie de la boulangerie avec un petit sachet brun, contenant mes précieuses victuailles.

J'avais ensuite trouvé un banc, vers la grande place, inondée de soleil, et m'étais assise. J'avais déballé avec une envie grandissante le beignet fourré au chocolat, et l'avais approché de ma bouche.

Et c'est là qu'un truc vachement étrange se produisit. J'allais –ENFIN- mordre dans cette petite merveille gustative qui faisait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse, lorsque le grondement rassurant de la foule se tu. Je m'arrêtai net, et relevai les yeux.

Oh. La. Vache.

Je n'étais plus sur la place de la ville, ni même sur un banc. Mon beignet toujours en l'air, j'écarquillai les yeux en contemplant le paysage autour de moi. J'étais assise sur un rocher qui me gelait le derrière, au milieu d'une plaine gigantesque. A l'horizon, sur ma gauche, je pouvais apercevoir la lisière d'une forêt et de l'autre côté, des montagnes dentelés très sombres dont l'une crachait un feu d'enfer.

Mes yeux retombèrent sur mon beignet, que je tenais toujours très précieusement entre mes mains. Voilà, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû l'acheter, ce maudit beignet, c'était à cause de lui que j'avais cette hallucination. J'avais si faim que l'odeur appétissante qui se dégageait de cette viennoiserie faite de graisse et de sucre m'avait ébranlée le système nerveux. Si bien que mes nerfs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'imaginer perdue en pleine campagne, dans un coin paumé. Bien, les nerfs, bien.

Mais j'avais compris le principe : je devais manger cette chose succulente avant de tomber dans les pommes, ou, pire encore, avant de continuer cette vision des plus pittoresque jusqu'à croire qu'elle soit réelle. J'haussai donc les épaules, et approchai l'aliment sacré de mes lèvres. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, mes pupilles se dilatèrent, ma salive se répandit dans ma bouche. J'allais enfin le manger, le croquer, le mâcher, le savourer, le… hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit, encore ?

Mécontente, je relevai à nouveau les yeux afin de voir ce qui me coupait dans mon si bel élan. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait droit devant moi, avançant à une vitesse effarante dans ma direction. Je fronçai les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte, tandis qu'un vacarme ahurissant atteignait mes oreilles. Mon cher cerveau mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le vacarme et la nuée de poussière étaient en fait liés, et qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher de moi à une allure telle qu'ils seraient sur moi dans quelques minutes seulement.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que ça signifiait, et à cause de la fumée, je ne parvenais pas à voir ce qui m'arrivait dessus. Dans tous les cas, cette nouvelle distraction m'empêchait de manger mon beignet, et je devenais de plus en plus frustrée à mesure que ma faim et mon envie grandissaient. Il était là, à portée de main, et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas atteint ma bouche. C'était quand même incroyable !

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de plus important à considérer, dans cette affaire : on me fonçait dessus. Je ne savais ni qui, ni quoi, mais ça me fonçait dessus. Et c'était pas bon du tout.

Le bruit et la fumée m'évoquaient les hordes de bisons ou d'éléphants qui couraient quand ils avaient peur et ravageaient tout sur leur passage. J'avais même entendu que par année, il y avait plus de personnes qui mouraient écrasées par des éléphants, que mangées par des requins. C'était pour dire si les éléphants étaient dangereux !

Bref, que ce soit des éléphants –peut-être que mes nerfs les avaient fait roses !- ou des bisons, ils me fonçaient dessus et de ce fait, la probabilité que je sois morte écrasée comme une crêpe sous leur patte, d'ici une à deux minutes augmentait considérablement. Quoi que… si l'on partait du principe que tout ceci n'était qu'une invention de mon cerveau à cause de mon manque de sucre évident, ce nuage de fumé bruyant devait en théorie ne me faire aucun mal. Je n'avais donc pas besoin de me lever et de courir comme une dératée dans telle ou telle direction pour échapper à une mort moins que certaine !

Soupirant de soulagement, je bougeai légèrement mes jambes qui commençaient à fourmiller de façon désagréable, et baissai mes mains, curieuse de voir ce que mon cerveau allait inventer pour la suite de cette vision. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une métaphore, et que cette menace qui approchait n'était que l'évanouissement qui me guettait et qui ne tarderait pas à me frapper.

Je décidai de rester fermement campée sur mon petit rocher, à attendre cette masse fumante et grouillante qui s'approchait inexorablement de moi. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour fuir : la horde s'approchait. Et s'ils continuaient à courir de cette façon, ils me percuteraient dans 9…8…7…6…5…4…

D'un seul coup, la masse ralentit, et s'arrêta. Un vent léger se leva et quelques secondes plus tard, la fumée s'étiolait et disparaissait lentement.

Et je crus tourner de l'œil. Pas parce que j'étais en hypoglycémie profonde, mais à cause de ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux…


	2. Le pantin

_Coucou les gens :)_

_J'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster celui-la, simplement parce que je n'étais pas là la semaine dernière! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _  
_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, qui ont mis dans leur favoris et leur follow, ça me fait plaisiiiir!_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

Yerk. Je ne savais pas ce que mon cher cerveau souhaitait m'envoyer comme message subliminal, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas très clair… ni très glorieux. Mes yeux grands ouverts, j'observais avec attention les… spécimens qui se tenaient devant moi, à quelques mètres à peine de mon rocher.

Bein cerveau, bravo, ils ont l'air vachement réels ces monstres !

Et ils sentaient vachement mauvais, aussi, pensais-je en fronçant le nez. C'était fou ce que mon subconscient était productif et inventif sur ce coup-là. J'avais déjà fait des rêves plutôt surprenant dans ma vie, mais celui-ci les dépassait tous de très loin. Un monde entier et une horde d'étranges créatures, avec autant de détails et une texture si profonde, ce n'était pas arrivé souvent.

Je savais pertinemment que c'était un rêve, une simple fantaisie de mon cerveau qui surmenait à cause de la faim. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à chasser le malaise pressant qui croissait en moi. Ce volcan qui crachait sa fumée noire, au loin, et cette troupe monstrueuse qui m'observait avec force de grognements, ça ne faisait pas très bonne pub pour la région, et surtout, ça faisait jaser mers nerfs.

J'étais en train de me demander ce que je devais faire quand l'un d'eux –celui qui était en tête- se mit à parler d'une voix gutturale. Et malgré tout ma bonne volonté, je ne pus comprendre un traitre mot dans tout son baragouinage. Ce n'était pas une langue que je connaissais. Je fronçai un peu plus les sourcils.

Vachement fort, cerveau, pour inventer une nouvelle langue !

Soudainement, une peur lente et glacial s'immisça sournoisement dans mes veines, et je décidai de la repousser avec force. Si c'était mon subconscient qui inventait tout ça, n'aurais-je pas –théoriquement- été en mesure de comprendre cette langue ? Je me secouai doucement, tentant d'enfouir ces pensées dérangeantes et effrayantes tout au fond de mon être.

Voyons, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter ! C'était mon cerveau en manque de sucre qui avait inventé tout ça, et ce n'était qu'une simple petite hallucination. Je me réveillerai bientôt, à n'en pas douter… Dès que j'aurais mordu dans mon précieux beignet. Oui, c'était ça la solution, je devais manger mon beignet, et tout irait mieux. Plus de montagne maléfique crachant de la fumée noire comme du charbon, plus de horde poussiéreuse au langage barbare, et plus de rocher froid comme la glace sous mon derrière.

Vivement, et très décidée à chasser cette horrible vision, je portai le beignet à mes lèvres –pour la troisième fois de la journée !-, mais au moment où j'allais mordre dans cette pâte sucrée et incroyablement savoureuse, les créatures se précipitèrent vers moi. Comme si mon geste, pourtant loin d'être offensif, avait réveillé en eux un instinct primaire.

Mes yeux descendirent sur ma précieuse victuaille, et avec un cri, je me renversai en arrière. Je fis une drôle de pirouette depuis le haut du petit rocher, mais parvint à retomber –je ne sais comment- accroupie sur mes pieds. Là, mon sac sur l'épaule droite, et mon beignet jalousement serré entre mes mains, je me relevai d'un seul coup, et me mis à courir droit à travers la plaine en hurlant comme une folle. Malgré mes hurlements perçant, j'entendis distinctement les pas lourds de la horde qui semblait vouloir me poursuivre. Mon indicateur interne de danger explosa.

Ils voulaient mon beignet, j'en étais sûre. Sauf que c'était Mon beignet, et jamais ils ne l'auraient, moi vivante !

Je couru ainsi sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, gardant ma viennoiserie dans mes mains, ce qui était très peu pratique, observais-je après quelques foulées folles. Mon hurlement s'était heureusement épuisé et je me concentrais maintenant sur ma respiration erratique. J'avais toujours été plutôt douée en sprint, mais alors l'endurance, ce n'était vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla très court, je commençai déjà à ralentir. Mes poumons brûlaient, ma gorge et mes yeux me piquaient affreusement, et par-dessus tout, je sentais leur haleine fétide dans mon cou. Mes poils s'hérissèrent de toute part et une bouffée d'adrénaline se propagea dans tout mon corps, me donnant un coup de fouet mémorable. J'allongeai mes foulée en essayant de caler ma respiration sur mon rythme effréné tout en évitant de faire tomber mon précieux.

Une petite minute. N'étais-je pas en train de fuir une invention de mon subconscient ? C'est-à-dire, quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas réel ? Visiblement, oui.

Tout ça, c'était nul. Je n'avais qu'à faire comme dans Inception : tomber en arrière, ou me jeter dans une mare glacée, et je me réveillerai de ce cauchemar. Ou alors, mourir. Mourir piétinée… boh, si je me réveillai après, pourquoi pas.

Lançant un cri de frustration je m'arrêtai brusquement, prenant de court mes assaillant qui ne purent freiner à temps, et me percutèrent avec une brutalité inouïe. Je me retrouvai à terre, des pieds m'écrasant de toute part, et je me recroquevillai tentant de me soustraire à ces attaques. J'inspirai pour hurler ma terreur et ma douleur, mais l'air était remplis de poussière qui s'infiltra dans mes poumons, et je portai une main à ma bouche tandis qu'une horrible toux me secouait de toute part.

Finalement, le bruit autour de moi s'atténua doucement, la poussière retomba, et je pus enfin respirer convenablement. Je tremblais de toute part, contusionnée et haletante. Mais plus que tout, j'étais profondément choquée : j'avais mal, terriblement mal. Chaque parcelle de ma peau semblait en feu et je sentais mon pouls battre furieusement à plusieurs endroits distincts, me signalant ainsi des blessures plus ou moins graves.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Si je n'étais pas dans mon cerveau, alors où étais-je ? Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas eu peur de cette horde monstrueuse car j'avais vu en eux un message de mon subconscient. Sauf que le subconscient et les rêves ne blessaient pas de cette façon. Mon corps se mit à trembler de plus belle sous le coup de l'émotion. Où étais-je ?!

Une voix s'éleva au-dessus de moi, et mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, comme un petit oiseau affolé. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, cependant je sus qu'ils discutaient de mon sort. Soudainement, une main dont les griffes se plantèrent dans mon cuir chevelu m'attrapa par les cheveux et me força à me lever.

J'hurlai de douleur et de terreur tout en lâchant mon beignet pour attraper le poignet de l'individu, tentant ainsi d'alléger le tiraillement exercé sur mon crâne. Des larmes de terreur se mirent à couler doucement sur mes joues, tandis que j'affrontais enfin le regard de celui qui avait osé me toucher.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Tout à l'heure, quand les monstres s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres de moi, je n'avais vu que la masse, l'ensemble, mais maintenant que j'en avais un devant moi, qui me scrutait, c'était bien plus effrayant. Il avait des yeux en amande et des pupilles d'un jaune inquiétant. Il était couvert de saleté, son nez était large et écrasé, ses cheveux pendaient le long de son corps, sales et amassés sur eux-mêmes en sortes de dreadlocks. Sa peau était noire, marbrée de bande brune très foncée, et lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres quasi inexistante, je pus apercevoir des crocs acérés. Et il était grand, si bien que je devais me tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour que la pression sur mon cuir chevelu soit supportable.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine massive, et j'eus toute les peines du monde à ne pas m'évanouir de terreur. Je tus le gémissement de peur qui enflait dans ma poitrine. Ils étaient pires que dans mes cauchemars. Pires que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusque-là, et je n'avais qu'une envie : me réveiller et manger mon beignet sur le banc de la place publique.

Soudainement, celui qui me faisait face et me torturait le haut du crâne sans une once de pitié lança quelque chose dans sa langue rocailleuse, et toute la horde se mit à grogner. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils riaient. Puis, sans ménagement, le monstre qui me tenait fermement me rapprocha de lui. Si près que mon menton toucha son torse, il tira mes cheveux vers le bas de façon à ce que son haleine fétide me caresse le visage. Il semblait m'observer. Je frémis de tout mon être en sentant le corps monstrueux de cette abomination me toucher. Cependant je ne bronchai pas, mon être entier paralysé par une peur atroce.

Euh… tu me fais quoi, cerveau, là ? Et toi adrénaline ?

Visiblement, il n'y avait plus une once de quoi que ce soit en moi. Plus de courage, plus de force, seulement la panique. Une panique terrifiante, dévastatrice, qui dévorait chaque parcelle de mon corps et me laissait complètement démunie. Je n'étais plus qu'un fétu de paille, sans plus de volonté et de réflexion, balloté dans les bras puissant d'un monstre terrifiant. Même la douleur ne m'atteignait plus, seule la terreur subsistait.

Vaincue, laissée pantelante par cette épouvante ravageuse, je perdis mon emprise sur ma conscience et mon cerveau. Je n'étais plus là. C'était comme si une brume épaisse avait pris ma place, et que je voyais ce qui se déroulait autour de moi d'un œil extérieur, totalement indifférent. Une spectatrice.

En vérité, j'avais une envie folle de me mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses, pour que je réagisse enfin. Qu'au moins je fasse quelque chose ! Hurler, vomir, m'évanouir, foutre mes pieds dans les parties génitales de ces bestioles –s'ils en avaient… Mais je n'étais plus capable de rien.

Je n'étais qu'un pantin, un pauvre petit pantin désarticulé aux fils coupés, incapable de se mouvoir par lui-même. En bref, j'étais pathétique.

Spectatrice, je ne pus donc qu'observer le monstre grogner en direction de la horde, qui lui répondit. Puis, ils s'approchèrent de mon corps flasque, et je crus que le pire allait arriver. Sauf que, au lieu de me rouer de coup ou pire encore, ils m'observèrent avec curiosité. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais levé un sourcil. Leur comportement jusqu'à présent avait été plus que contradictoire. D'abord, ils me couraient après, puis maintenant qu'ils m'avaient entre leurs mains, ils me passaient à la loupe comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un comme moi.

Je n'avais pourtant rien de très original, si ?

J'avais été adoptée au Congo, je ne savais donc pas à quoi ressemblaient mes parents biologiques. Toutefois, j'avais hérité des traits de ce peuple, une peau brune, des yeux en amande, un nez légèrement aplatis, de longues jambes –d'assez bonnes formes, faut l'avouer- et des lèvres pleines. Il y avait tout de même quelques détails qui détonnaient sur moi, comme mes cheveux d'un noir profond, aux boucles larges, au lieu d'être crépus, et mes yeux bruns très clairs, tirant parfois sur l'or.

Bref, rien d'exceptionnel, sauf qu'ils me regardaient d'une façon un peu trop étrange pour que cela passe inaperçu. Et alors que je croyais que celui qui m'avait tirée à lui l'avait fait pour s'amuser, je remarquai qu'il me dévisageait également d'une drôle de façon.

Quoi ? J'avais une saleté sur le visage ? C'était quoi leur problème ?

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant mes mains brunes, sur sa peau tout aussi sombre que je commençai à comprendre : Je leur ressemblais. Et c'était peut-être ça qui les troublait. Attend une minute ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Toi, ressembler à ces choses ? Haha, ma pauvre, tu es folle! Et pourtant… ma peau brune, mes yeux en amande, mes cheveux noirs, mes yeux clairs…

Tt, tt, tt ! Arrêtes ce délire, c'est la faim qui te monte à la tête !

Tête qui d'ailleurs, commençait à tourner dangereusement. J'eus soudainement très envie de chercher mon beignet, qui était tombé à terre au moment où le monstre s'était emparé de ma chevelure broussailleuse. Je tournai légèrement ma tête sur le côté, espérant apercevoir mon appétissante victuaille. Mais mon geste parut sortir tous ces montres de leur état contemplatif, car ils se mirent à gronder sourdement, et celui qui me tenait les fit taire d'un geste de sa main libre. Après quoi, il se mit à parler à ses congénères de sa voix grave, et quelques secondes plus tard, dans un brouhaha digne d'un troupeau d'éléphant en furie, ils se mirent en formation. Enfin, en plusieurs rangées, quoi…

J'étais en train de les contempler d'un air ahuris quand une main griffue attrapa mon poignet. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque la tension sur mon cuir chevelu disparu, avant de grimacer à nouveau lorsque mes poignets furent liés très serrés par une corde crasseuse qui irrita instantanément ma peau.

Puis, d'un geste brusque, celui qui me tenait me plaça sur son dos, et passa mes bras liés autour de son cou, ce qui eut pour conséquence de me couper le souffle, et de tirer désagréablement sur les muscles de mes épaules. Je me forçai à respirer tandis qu'il se mettait en marche pour rejoindre l'avant de la horde. J'eus une envie subite de l'étrangler de toutes mes forces et de m'enfuir.

Heureusement, je refoulai rapidement cette pensée stupide. Fallait être réaliste: jamais je n'aurais réussis à l'étrangler! Il avait un cou de taureau et des muscles en béton ! Je n'étais qu'une petite mouche embêtante qu'il pouvait tuer d'un coup de main nonchalant.

Et puis, j'avais trop peur de ces monstres pour tenter la moindre chose –même si j'avais très envie de ruer, de crier, de vomir sur ces bestioles répugnantes-. Et j'étais bien trop faible pour courir, si par bonheur j'arrivais à défaire ces liens trop serrés. J'étais condamnée. Fuck.

Je tournai la tête et repérai mon beignet, seul et abandonné, dans l'herbe. Une boule de terreur dans la gorge, et des larmes pleins les yeux, alors que la horde se mettait à courir dans la direction opposée, je m'obstinais à le garder dans mon champ de vision, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que les larmes que j'avais contenues se déversèrent sur mes joues.


	3. La voix d'or

_Coucouuuuuu :)_

_Voilà, ça a été plus rapide que la dernière fois, et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant! J'aimerais remercier **La Plume d'Elena** et **Sakiie-chan **pour leurs reviews qui me font super plaisir!_

Previously on Plaisir Interdit:_ Ma chère petite OC qui n'a toujours pas de prénom (je sais, je sais xD) a dû laisser son cher beignet derrière elle dans la plaine, kidnappée par une horde de monstre ignoble, qui semblent courir vers un endroit bien précis, ou est-ce vers une personne bien précise?_

* * *

Ma tête ballotait de droite à gauche, tirant sur mes épaules endolories. Je tentai de me replacer correctement sur le dos de la bête en forçant sur mes cuisses ankylosées, et grimaçai sous la douleur.

Il ne sembla même pas percevoir mon geste, et continuait à courir à une allure impressionnante à travers les plaines. La horde le suivait sans faillir, produisant un boucan et une poussière monstrueuse. Et ils couraient, couraient, couraient. Si vite, et si longtemps, que je me demandai un instant à quoi ils carburaient. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas drogués ?!

En même temps, il aurait été difficile de vérifier une telle chose ! J'étais incapable de dire si leurs pupilles verticales étaient dilatées ou non !

En vérité, je tentais de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas succomber à la folie. Folie qui m'appelait par mon nom à chaque fois qu'un tiraillement douloureux se propageait dans mon corps, folie qui m'appelait lorsque mes prunelles rencontraient ces plaines inconnues et ce volcan crachotant, folie qui m'appelait à chaque fois que mes yeux frôlaient les corps monstrueux de mes kidnappeurs.

Mon esprit ne suivait plus, et mon cerveau ne semblait pas en meilleur état. A vrai dire, je tentais encore de comprendre comment j'étais arrivée ici, et ne parvenais toujours pas me convaincre que tout cela était réel. C'était forcément un rêve ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas « tomber » dans un autre monde de cette façon ! S'il était déjà arrivé une chose pareille, j'en aurais probablement entendu parler sur terre, dans les journaux ou à la télé !

Sauf si personne n'en était revenu. Oh misère…

Non, c'était forcément une blague. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, enfin ! Je n'avais qu'à gratter un peu la peau à la base du cou de celui qui me portait, et j'allais forcément voir que ce n'était que du maquillage ! Oui, c'était cela !

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui me chiffonnait grandement : la peur. Cette peur maligne, sournoise, profondément ancrée en mon sein, et qui ne semblait pouvoir être délogée. Depuis que j'étais « apparue » ici, elle n'avait cessé de croître. Et lorsque la horde s'était approchée de moi, elle avait décuplée, et s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus bestial, sauvage. Une peur farouche et indomptable, comme celle d'une proie traquée.

Et cette peur horripilante que je ne voulais en aucun cas ressentir, me prouvait d'une certaine façon, que tout cela était réel. Cependant, je ne voulais, ne pouvais pas l'accepter. C'était impossible. IMPOSSIBLE !

J'avais envie de hurler de toutes mes forces. Contre mon corps qui grinçait de douleur, contre mon esprit tourneboulé qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, contre ce monde et ces créatures ignobles. Contre tout, contre tous.

Mais surtout, j'avais envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je l'avais déjà fait plus tôt, c'est vrai, et à présent j'avais un mal de tête atroce, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je sentais cette pression, cette panique, prête à jaillir hors de moi. Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais ici, et j'étais profondément frustrée. La faim tenace qui tenaillait mon ventre n'arrangeait pas les choses, d'autant plus que mon beignet était resté à l'arrière.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, comme si je n'étais pas déjà la personne la plus malchanceuse du monde, un tiraillement sourd commençait à se faire sentir dans mon bas-ventre.

Splendide, Dame Nature ! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir meilleur moment !

Non mais vraiment ! Pouvait-on faire pire ? Alors que je sortais d'une journée éprouvante de caisse où les clients avaient été agaçants au possible, je me retrouvais dans un endroit inconnu, entourée d'une horde d'ignobles créatures qui m'embarquaient je ne sais où, sans me laisser le temps de mordre dans mon précieux beignet. J'avais mal au ventre de faim et de règle, mal à la tête et aux yeux à cause de mes précédentes larmes, et mal à chaque muscles présent dans mon corps à cause de mon passage éclair entre les pieds de ces immondes bêtes.

Non, on ne pouvait pas faire pire. J'avais clairement gagné l'oscar de « la pire journée du monde » !

Je me tortillais légèrement sur le dos de mon kidnappeur, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable –bien que cela soit tout à fait impossible-, et de prévenir la crampe phénoménale qui ne tarderait pas à secouer mon bas-ventre. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu que mes chères amies en robe rouges arriveraient de sitôt, et c'était une véritable surpri… je veux dire, un véritable cauchemar ! Je n'avais rien pour me protéger et d'ici une demi-heure, j'étais certaine de voir mon jean taché.

J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait dans mon sac, seulement, ils me l'avaient confisqué. J'avais voulu le garder, et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'avais cru pouvoir y arriver. Mais l'un d'eux, avec un grognement horripilant, me l'avait arraché, et je me retrouvais aussi démunie qu'un nouveau-né. C'est bien connu, les femmes ont TOUT dans leur sac à main ! Pour le coup, ce n'était pas faux, et j'avais désespérément besoin de ma trousse de médicament, avant de commencer à agoniser sérieusement.

Cependant, la souffrance ne semblait pas être une sensation connue chez ces drôles d'individus, au même rang que la fatigue, car ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois –pas même pour aller au petit coin-.

Et moi, je ne parvenais même plus à penser clairement. J'étais emportée dans un tourbillon de souffrance. Jamais je n'avais été aussi mal de toute ma vie. Mon ventre gargouillait affreusement, mon bas-ventre se contractait de façon atroce, et ma tête me lançait des ondes de douleurs jusqu'aux yeux.

Je n'avais plus faim, je n'avais plus peur, j'avais mal. Mal. Mal. Mal.

Toutes mes pensées se tournaient vers ce mot, vers cet état. Et ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je souhaitais m'évanouir. M'évanouir pour échapper à toute cette douleur, pour échapper à ces personnes qui m'emmenaient vers un endroit inconnu, et probablement mauvais. Je voulais partir. Je voulais me retirer loin de tout cela.

Cependant, mon corps ne semblait pas encore prêt à me faire ce cadeau, et je dû attendre quelques nouvelles heures de souffrances ignobles avant de proprement tomber dans les pommes. Et la seule chose que je parvins à penser avant de plonger dans ces ténèbres réconfortants, fut : Enfin !

J'émergeai lentement alors qu'une tour perçait l'horizon, maîtresse incontestée des lieux. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que nous nous dirigions vers cette construction colossale, mes pensées emmitouflée dans de drôles de nuages brumeux. Je pris de longues respirations, incapable de faire autre chose. Peu à peu, mes sens me revinrent, et je sentis distinctement l'odeur atroce qui pourrissait l'air alentour. Puis, j'entendis un fracas lointain que je ne parvins à identifier. Finalement, je bougeai tout doucement, tentant de décontracter mes muscles endoloris, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisais combien mon jean était trempé. Je grimaçai en tentant de tourner la tête afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Dégâts colossaux… si je puis dire.

Je soupirai en laissant tomber ma tête vers l'arrière. Je me sentais affreusement faible, mes forces m'ayant quittée depuis déjà un petit moment. Cependant, léger réconfort : mon ventre ne me faisait plus souffrir d'aucune façon. A présent, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, celle de dormir. Oublier ce monde, juste m'allonger et me laisser emporter par un sommeil bienvenu et réparateur.

Toutefois, mes plans ne semblaient pas en phase avec ceux de mes chers amis, car ils continuèrent à courir sans me demander une seule fois mon avis. Plusieurs fois, dans les heures qui suivirent, alors que mes épaules hurlaient au supplice et que j'étais ballotée sans une once de pitié sur le dos de mon kidnappeur, je m'endormis. Ce n'était que quelques secondes à chaque fois, et pourtant, mon corps semblait y reprendre des forces.

Bon, c'est vrai… dire qu'il reprenait des forces était un véritable euphémisme… mais au moins il n'en perdait plus.

Je ne me réveillai tout à fait que lorsque nous longeâmes une fosse monstrueusement profonde, tout près de la tour, dans laquelle brûlait des feux dont je sentais la chaleur d'ici. Une puanteur sans nom m'écorcha alors les narines, et je toussai pour évacuer l'air pourris qui était entré en moi. Par la suite, je m'appliquai à respirer uniquement par la bouche. Lorsqu'enfin, nous fûmes au pied de la tour, mes lèvres étaient tellement sèches qu'au moindre mouvement, elles craquaient et des filets de sang s'en échappaient, sinuant sur mon menton.

La horde s'arrêta brusquement, et j'eus l'impression qu'ils n'étaient même pas essoufflés. Cependant, je décidai de ne pas me fier à mon esprit brumeux, très peu fiable en cet instant. Je sentis le dos puissant de mon porteur vibrer lorsqu'il lança des phrases courtes et sèches à ceux qui le suivaient. Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, trop épuisée pour essayer. La horde se divisa en plusieurs groupes qui s'éparpillèrent, et se mirent à courir vers la fosse.

Je fus arrachée à cette vision par une douleur vive provenant de mes épaules. En effet, celui qui semblait être le chef de la horde venait de passer ses bras par-dessus sa tête, comprimant mes avant-bras de façon désagréable, entre son cou et ses larges épaules. Il passa ses mains sous mes aisselles et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien. Des douleurs aigüe se firent connaître du bout de mes doigts jusqu'au bas de mon dos, et je gémis bruyamment. Il eut tout de même de la peine à me hisser plus haut car mes jambes, nouées autour de sa taille, étaient tétanisées, et je ne parvenais pas à les bouger.

Finalement, il me posa à terre et je m'effondrai aussitôt, les muscles de mes jambes trop raides pour supporter mon poids. Le visage dans la poussière, mes mains toujours liées, je ne bougeai plus. Je fus fortement tentée de m'endormir ici, allongée, presque paisible, si ce n'est qu'un monstre se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi, prêt à me manger ou me tuer à tout instant.

Soudainement, je l'entendis grogner de façon étrange. Je compris presque aussitôt que c'était un rire… moqueur. Je me retournai lentement, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas ce soudain accès d'hilarité. Evidemment, je devais être parfaitement pathétique, ainsi allongée par terre, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en rire, franchement !

Quoi que… il avait toutes les raisons du monde de se moquer, après tout. C'était lui qui me tenait à sa merci, et il pouvait bien rire de ce qui lui chantait, je n'étais pas en mesure de le lui faire payer.

Je grinçai des dents, et me retournai doucement dans l'intention de lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser. Mais en suivant son regard, je m'aperçus qu'il s'était mis à rire niaisement à cause de la tâche rouge… plutôt importante, qui s'étendait sur mon jean. Il releva ses yeux singuliers vers moi, un sourire horrible sur le visage, et je détournai le regard, gênée. Quel malpoli !

Je résistai à l'envie grandissante de lui filer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi, l'air plus sérieux. Je retins un gémissement lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me releva. Je m'écroulai aussitôt, le cœur au bord des lèvres, trop faible pour marcher. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, il me balança sans ménagement sur son épaule, la tête en bas, et je n'eus même pas la force de protester.

Par la suite, nous montâmes… ou plutôt, il monta, car je ne faisais rien à par geindre à chaque fois qu'il me secouait trop brusquement, des escaliers qui me semblèrent infiniment long.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me réservait, et plus nous montions dans cette tour à l'aura maléfique –première construction que j'avais vu jusqu'ici- et plus mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Des frissons parcouraient mon dos et mes bras, et malgré la chaleur étouffante, j'avais l'impression de grelotter.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant ce qui devait être une porte –je ne voyais rien d'autre que la tunique crasseuse qu'il portait sur le dos- et frappa deux coups puissants. Nous n'attendîmes que quelques glaçantes secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent en grand. Mon porteur pénétra dans la pièce et je perçus distinctement les battants se refermer d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'aucune personne ne les pousse.

Bizarre… bon, je m'interrogerais plus tard mon cerveau ne semblait pas être capable d'assimiler cette nouvelle information !

D'un œil distrait, j'observais le sol brillant, quoiqu'un peu sale par endroit. Nous devions surement être entrés chez quelqu'un d'important car les portes que nous venions de passées étaient massives, faites d'un bois joliment sculpté… un truc qu'on ne trouvait plus qu'au moyen-âge, quoi, ou chez les gens très riches et le sol semblait être fait de marbre.

Enfin, il s'arrêta, et s'adressa à une personne que je ne voyais pas dans une langue que je ne connaissais toujours pas. Ceci dit, je tendis une oreille étonnée : il n'avait pas utilisé la même langue qu'avec la horde. Celle-ci était plus… plus normale. Un peu comme le français. M'enfin, ça ne changeait absolument rien au fait que je n'en comprenais pas un mot, et que ça m'agaçait sérieusement.

Ce fut une voix plus humaine qui lui répondit, et je fus tout de suite sous le charme. C'était difficile de faire autrement, il faut dire. Cette voix ! Magnifique, grave, on avait l'impression qu'elle nous coulait dessus, qu'elle nous invitait à venir afin de se repaître de sa splendeur. Une voix qui nous promettait les cieux et la terre, une voix qui berçait et qui faisait luire sous nos yeux ne plus profonds désirs. Une voix qui endormait les peurs, qui nous donnait la force nécessaire, une voix qui donnait envie d'en adorer l'auteur. Une voix qui me plongeait dans une béatitude étrange et qui me fit même oublier qui j'étais et où je me trouvais.

L'enchantement cessa avec un « plop » au moment où deux mains griffues se posèrent à nouveau sur moi, pour m'arracher de l'épaule sur laquelle j'étais encastrée. Je me retrouvai une fois de plus sur mes pieds, et cette fois-ci, je pus tenir debout… avec beaucoup de vacillements et de concentration.

Puis, je relevai le visage, et mes prunelles rencontrèrent celles de l'homme à la voix d'or…

Arg ! Un vieillard ! Barbu ! Aux sourcils broussailleux et aux cheveux blancs !

C'est clair qu'il était mieux quand je le voyais pas ! Plus aucune crédibilité, le pépé ! Ce qui était sûr, c'est que sa voix ne me ferait plus du tout le même effet qu'avant, maintenant qu'il était devant moi… _yerk_.


	4. L'intrusion

Bonjour, bonsoir!

J'ai mis un petit moment à écrire ce chapitre, je sais, mais l'inspiration m'est venue subitement hier soir, et paf ça fait des chocapics!  
Bref, je vous remercie de tout coeur, mes cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices, ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous aimiez et que vous laissiez de si beaux reviews *_*  
Merci à **La plume d'Elena, PerigrinTouque, Sakiie-Chan, et Anna** pour vos reviews!

Place à la suite, Enjoy:

* * *

Vacillante, je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux du vieillard. Ce fut une terrible erreur. Ma tête commença à tourner et je tanguai, comme au bord d'un gouffre profond. Je secouai mes pensées engluées et rompis le contact, préférant fixer le sol de marbre, largement plus intéressant. C'était étrange… c'était comme si, lorsque ses prunelles m'avaient englobées, je m'étais perdue. Comme s'il m'avait hypnotisée pendant quelques malheureuses secondes. Je frissonnai de toute part, incapable de contrôler la répulsion intense qui se dégageait de mon corps à une telle pensée.

Premièrement sa voix, et maintenant son regard. Ou j'étais frappée, ou alors ce type essayait de me plier à sa volonté.

Je préférais croire que j'étais frappée, c'était plus facile pour moi psychologiquement. Toujours en est-il que quelques longues secondes plus tard, l'homme vêtu d'une large toge blanche –qui s'habille encore comme ça, sérieusement ? - reprit la parole, s'adressant visiblement à moi-même. Je le regardai de biais, sans fixer ses prunelles, et secouai la tête.

-Je n'comprends rien à ce que vous dites !

Il tenta une seconde fois, et les sonorités qui roulèrent entre ses lèvres furent tout à fait différente, cependant je ne compris toujours pas. Durant un court instant, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris option russe lorsque j'étais au lycée, ça m'aurait probablement bien servis aujourd'hui… si toutefois c'était bien dur russe ! A nouveau, je secouai la tête, en faisant attention de ne pas me déséquilibrer.

-Toujours rien.

Après quoi, il enchaina des dizaines et des dizaines de phrases, dans des langues tout à fait étrangères à mon pauvre cerveau qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. A chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux exorbités. Je ne comprenais RIEN. Pourtant je n'étais pas si mauvaise en langue, je me débrouillais en anglais, j'avais quelques notions d'allemand et d'espagnol, mais là c'était bien au-dessus de mes compétences. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour ce vieillard qui devait connaître à lui seul une cinquantaine de langue… Il avait eu tout le temps de les apprendre, aussi… quand on est à la retraire, on a du temps pour tout !

Le souci, c'est qu'il semblait perdre patience, et les veines sur ses tempes gonflaient dangereusement, se teintant d'un rouge violacé plutôt remarquable. Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules, sentant l'air crépiter de colère tout autour de moi. Et puis, alors que j'allais m'excuser pour mon incapacité totale à comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot sortant de sa bouche, une vague de rébellion enfla en moi, et éclata : ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si je ne comprenais rien ! Et puis il devait prendre en compte que j'étais psychologiquement très bouleversée à cause des monstres que j'avais rencontrés, et de la perte inopinée de mon beignet.

Repenser à mon beignet activa mes glandes salivaires qui déversèrent sur ma langue tout ce qu'elles contenaient : j'avais horriblement faim, et soif. Et puis, peu à peu, toutes ces sensations que j'avais momentanément oubliées se mirent à pulser dans mon corps douloureux. Mon ventre gronda sourdement, ma gorge sèche et ma langue pâteuse se rappelèrent à moi, ma côté probablement cassée et mes jambes raidies envoyèrent des signaux de douleur si intense que je me retins de pas gémir. Un autre détail tout à fait gênant revint à ma mémoire : mon pantalon tout de rouge tâché. La honte.

Heureusement, le vieillard ne semblait pas s'intéresser de près à mon pantalon, et c'était tant mieux. Je jetai un regard au monstre qui restait impassible, et qui suivait des yeux le vieil homme comme s'il attendait un ordre. Je fronçai les sourcils, et mon attention se fixa à nouveau sur l'homme en blanc, qui n'était plus si blanc : son visage se colorait lentement de rouge, et il en me fixant, il remua son bâton tout en prononçant quelques mots d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Soudainement, je sentis une présence dans ma tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, une douleur atroce se répandit dans mon crâne. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Mon dos frappa durement le sol de marbre, puis l'extérieur s'effaça et je fus plongée dans mes souvenirs. Des centaines d'images défilèrent sous mes paupières closes, des centaines de souvenirs. Certains dont j'avais encore des traces dans ma mémoire, et d'autres qui avaient dû se perdre profondément en moi. Je vis les visages de mes parents, puis ceux de mes deux frères, notre ancien appartement, mes premiers jours d'écoles, moi dans ma chambre en train de chanter à tue-tête devant ma glace, mes premières meilleures amies, moi en train de faire les magasins avec ma mère, les quelques livres que j'avais lu, mes années au collège, mes disputes, les quelques copains que j'avais eu, la mort de mon chien, celle de mon grand-père... Je vis tout, ou presque tout. Il passa très rapidement sur mes années lycée et ce que j'avais pu y faire, pour en venir directement au fait : moi assise sur mon banc, mon cher beignet pressé entre mes doigts, et ma disparition soudaine. Il repassa cette scène plusieurs fois de suite, ignorant délibérément mes hurlements de douleurs.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était entré dans ma tête, il en sortit, me laissant pantelante, en position fœtale, des larmes ruisselants sur mes joues sales. Des convulsions secouaient mon corps entier, et mon esprit était totalement vide. J'avais été violée. Violée dans mon intimité, et j'étais tellement choquée que je ne parvins plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Cet homme, cette pourriture, venait d'entrer dans ma tête sans aucune permission, et s'était approprié de plein droit tout ce qui me composait, tout ce que j'étais. Il avait presque tout vu, il avait vu mes peines, mes joies, mes soucis… tout. Je me sentais si mal que je continuai de sangloter douloureusement, pitoyablement pendant de longues minutes. J'essayai –en vain- de comprendre comment il avait pu faire une telle chose, et surtout pourquoi ? J'avais envie de hurler, de me diriger vers lui et de le griffer, de lui crever les yeux ! Envie de faire sortir de mon corps ce malaise horrible qui m'avait envahie ! Mes pensées, mon être, ma conscience avaient été outrageusement violés, et je me sentais aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Mise à nue. J'étais nue. Nue devant cet homme ignoble qui me regardait, un rictus de satisfaction accroché à ses lèvres charnues.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, aussi choquée, je l'aurais certainement frappé de toutes mes forces pour effacer ce sourire ignoble de son visage. Au lieu de quoi, j'avançai simplement une main pitoyable, dépourvue de la moindre force, dans sa direction, tout en retenant des gémissements humiliants. Et il se mit à rire. Un rire à la fois envoûtant, et profondément répugnant. Une étincelle dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux, proche de la folie. Je frissonnai fortement et serrai mes poings prêts à frapper s'il s'approchait trop près de moi. Puis il se dirigea dans ma direction, à pas lent, et victorieux. Je jetai un regard suppliant à l'étrange créature qui était restée debout, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Il ne me regarda pas, et laissa ses yeux fixés sur son maître.

Le fou pointa son bâton blanc sur moi, et j'eus du mal à retenir un cri d'horreur lorsque je me retrouvais sur le dos, maintenue par une force inconnue et invisible. Tout mon corps se révolta profondément, et la terreur qui s'empara de moi fut telle que je ne parvins plus à respirer. Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux mi-clos et mon corps convulsa doucement. Et d'un seul coup, je pu à nouveau respirer, la force inconnue m'ayant comprimée, puis relâchée aussi vite la cage thoracique. Une grande goulée d'air sec m'écorcha la gorge, et je toussai, les poumons brûlants. Cependant, je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste, un poids enserrant mon corps entier pour le maintenir à terre. Je ne parvenais même pas à bouger mon petit doigt.

Mon cerveau malmené ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qui se déroulait autour de moi. Trop d'informations, trop de choses étranges, trop de souffrance. Ces monstres, ce fou, mes pensées dévoilées, cette magie qui me maintenait prisonnière. Je perdais la tête. Mes yeux, fous, roulaient dans leurs orbites, et malgré cette chape d'air qui me tenait en place, je tremblais de tous mes membres, sous le choc.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans cette position. Mes yeux captèrent tout de même quelques images confuses : une main aux longs ongles crochus au-dessus d'une boule en feu, deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles de chat qui me regardaient intensément, le plafond si haut…

Je ne sais pas si je m'évanouis, ou si je m'endormis. Tout était nimbé de brouillard, toutefois, cet enfer de douleur et d'incompréhension s'atténua lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi à pas lourd. Deux bras puissants me soulevèrent de terre, et j'entrouvris les yeux. C'était le monstre qui m'avait conduite jusqu'ici, qui me portait à nouveau. Nous sortîmes de cette pièce maudite, et imperceptiblement, je me détendis. Avant de me crisper plus encore : je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait. Allait-il me jeter en pâture à ses semblables ? Me laisser dehors à mourir sous le soleil brûlant ? Me dévorer ? M'emmener chez un autre fou qui s'infiltrerait dans mon esprit et me dévorerait avidement mes souvenirs ? Je me mis à trembler doucement.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Revoir mes amies, ma famille. Retrouver ma petite ville tranquille, mon sac, mon travail. Je voulais rentrer. Je vous en supplie, renvoyez-moi chez moi, je vous en supplie ! Ce n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi…

De nouveaux sanglots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge, mais aucunes larmes ne vinrent mouiller mes joues. Il faut dire que je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. Alors je me laissai emporter par mes pensées meurtries. Les yeux mi-clos, je tanguai au bord de l'inconscience. J'avais envie d'y plonger, d'oublier de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, cependant, les bras du monstres dans mon dos et sous mes jambes, l'écho de ses pas lourd, son souffle bruyant, et les lampes rougeoyantes qui parsemaient les murs des couloirs m'empêchaient de sombrer. De drôle de détails qui me tenaient éveillée malgré moi. Peut-être que la peur qui pulsait dans chacune de mes veines y était aussi pour quelque chose... Je ne savais plus. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais.

Je ne repris un brin de conscience que lorsque mon porteur ralentit. Il lança quelques mots gutturaux en direction d'une autre personne, puis j'entendis le crissement d'une porte métallique contre la pierre. Le monstre passa l'encadrement, puis me déposa brutalement par terre. Je ne bougeai pas, incapable de solliciter mes muscles, et il resta à m'observer quelques secondes. Après quoi, il se retourna, sortit et claqua puissamment la porte. Des cliquetis se firent entendre, puis le bruit caractéristique du verrou, et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Je restai seule, le corps et le cerveau douloureux. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, je n'avais plus la force de rien. Et c'est donc avec délice que je plongeai dans l'inconscience qui m'accueilli à bras ouvert.

Je me réveillai doucement, ouvrant mes lourdes paupières, et fixai quelques instants le carré de lumière qui se trouvait sur le mur en face de moi. Je pris une profonde respiration, et fronçai le nez sous l'odeur peu amène qui régnait dans cet endroit. Je bougeai légèrement mes membres crispés et me rendis compte avec étonnement que je m'étais roulée en boule pendant mon sommeil. Je me relevai avec mille précautions, posant ma main à terre et poussant le sol avec lenteur. Bientôt, je me retrouvai assise, grimaçant sous la douleur que me renvoyait mon pauvre corps décharné. Je me trouvai dans ce qui devait être une cellule, en pierre grise.

Je levai les yeux vers la tâche lumineuse qui avait attiré mon attention tout à l'heure, et remarquai que le plafond était très haut, plus d'une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de moi. Une unique fenêtre trouait la roche sombre, un mètre à peine en dessous du haut de la cellule. Elle n'avait pas de vitre, et seuls deux barreaux de fers verticaux l'obstruaient. Je retins un rire jaune. Ces barres grisâtres étaient bien inutiles puisque j'aurais été parfaitement incapable de grimper jusqu'à l'ouverture qui déversait un flot de soleil réconfortant.

Doucement, je m'accroupis, dépliai mes articulations qui craquèrent. Je serrai les dents lorsque mes cuisses tremblèrent, et pris appuis sur le mur quand je me sentis fléchir. Je pris une longue respiration, puis m'avançai à pas lent dans la pièce où j'avais été jetée sans plus de façon. Elle était sans surprise d'une forme rectangulaire, large d'une dizaine de mètres et longue d'une quinzaine. Il y avait des chaînes accrochées à un mur, toutefois je n'avais pas été liée. Ils avaient dû me considérer bien trop faible pour pouvoir m'évader, même sans liens. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une petite chose, j'en fus ravie. Au moins, je pouvais bouger.

Je fis lentement le tour de la pièce, laissant ma main trainer sur le mur, à hauteur de ma hanche, tentant de trouver entre les pierres quelque chose indiquant une chambre secrète ou un passage qui m'aurait amené à l'extérieur… bein quoi, je pouvais bien rêver, non ? Toutefois, bien que je sache qu'il était improbable voire impossible qu'une chose pareille existe, je fus profondément déçue de ne rien trouver.

Je poussai un long soupire, et me plaçai de façon à voir le ciel par la fenêtre. Il était d'un bleu magnifique, pur, parfait. Mais il était si loin. Où étais-je ? Quel était cet endroit ? Pourquoi avais-je été interceptée par cette bande monstrueuse ? Pourquoi avais-je été examinée par ce fou ?

Rien que d'y penser, mon corps tressaillit de toute part, et je ne pus contenir les tremblements nerveux qui parcoururent mon être. Je ne voulais pas y repenser. Ça avait été terrible, et je ne parvenais pour l'instant pas à m'en remettre. Je l'avais senti, pervers, pénétrer dans mon âme, au plus profond de moi, grattouiller, griffant mon être et forçant les barrières que j'avais levées. Je frissonnai à nouveau et décidai de penser à autre chose. D'un geste instinctif, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Puis, je me laissai glisser le long du mur. Je tâtai mon pantalon humide et rougis, puis haussait les épaules. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça.

Je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Je détestais attendre. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir de moi. Certes, le savoir peut être destructeur, mais l'ignorance et l'attente sont pires lorsque votre vie est entre les mains d'une personne inconnue et effroyablement pervertie.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je ne savais pas dans quel monde j'étais. Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces gens. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils me voulaient. Et j'avais peur. Terriblement peur.

Peur qui m'envahit doucement, serra ma gorge… j'éclatai en sanglot, et enfouis mon visage entre mes bras.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le carré de lumière eut disparut, et que le ciel se teintait de rose que j'émergeais du brouillard dans lequel j'avais été plongée. Une trappe s'ouvrit sous la porte, et un plateau de fer racla contre la terre. La faim me labourait le ventre, aussi, je me précipitai à quatre pattes sur ce repas. Cruche d'eau douteuse, quignon de pain légèrement rassis, et deux tranches de viande séchée. Un luxe. Je me jetai sur la nourriture, et avalai aussi vite que je pus.

Seulement, mon estomac, qui n'avait pas reçu de nourriture depuis plus d'un jour, se révolta en grondant, et je me retins de vomir mon repas sur le plateau. Ok, c'est compris, la prochaine fois, je mâche. Après ce repas frugal qui ne me rassasia qu'à peine, je me couchai dans un coin de la pièce, et malgré les tremblements qui agitaient toujours mon corps, je m'endormis rapidement, des larmes baignant mes joues.


End file.
